Substituted 4-phenylamino-quinazolin-6-yl-amides useful in the treatment of cancer have been described in the art, including those of U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,105 (Barker), U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,041 (Wissner et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,599 (Gibson), U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,080 (Frost), U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,464 (Barker), U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,912 (Wissner et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,455 (Bridges et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,459 (Bridges et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,148 (Thomas et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,599 (Gibson et al.), U.S. patent application 2002/0173509 (Himmelsbach et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,209 (Frost).
There remains a need for novel and efficacious compounds for the treatment of proliferative disorders.